El vecino de Harry
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Harry tiene ciertos problemas con la cerveza y con su vecino, que está tan bueno como el atún de Madame Rosmerta o el licor de Abe Dumbledore. Y se la pasa bastante bien en compañía de su alcohol hasta que descubre que su vecino se masturba frente a la ventana todos los días a la misma hora. AU TOMARRY.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola sí cómo están. Cof. Hoy es el primero de enero, espero hayan tenido una genial fiesta de año nuevo y si es que no fue así, no se preocupen, siempre tienen otro año para celebrar._

 _Lo sé, fue una pésima broma._

 _En fin, este es un nuevo fic que estoy creando y bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Cuando la inspiración viene, hay que recibirla con las piernas digo puertas abiertas. Cof. Ojalá les interese este... ¿prólogo? Sí, es un prólogo. Ok. Sí. Ojalá les interese. Mucho loff para todas ustedes, recuerden que hay un zorro en las sombras y ésa soy yo._

* * *

 **Primer encuentro.**

 **28 de agosto.**

* * *

Está echado cómodamente sobre la hamaca que ha colocado hace pocos días en su jardín trasero. Sus manos balancean con un equilibrio impecable una lata de cerveza medio vacía y su teléfono celular. Años de derramarse la cerveza en la ropa y que el móvil le golpee la cara han dado sus resultados. Ahora ya no sólo es un flojo que se recuesta sobre la hamaca de su casa. Se ha vuelto todo un maestro en la armonía alcohol-tecnología.

No es que sirva para algo, pero quiere creer que sí.

Está pensando en que debería cambiar los azulejos del baño lo más pronto posible, ya que la semana pasada una sección entera se soltó de la pared y se rompió en el suelo, cuando el ruido de un camión llega a sus oídos como un murmullo constante. Evalúa la posibilidad de que sea un transporte de maderos o metales, cuando el ruido se detiene cerca de la casa. Quizá podría tomar ese inusual evento y convertirlo en una historia para su página de Facebook. Toma un sorbo de cerveza que le amarga la lengua y enfría la garganta, y el barullo de un grupo de hombres se escucha a la distancia.

–¡Goyle, maldito imbécil! ¡No sirves ni para llevar un par de muebles! –gritonea uno a otro, sonando sumamente enfadado. Que se escuche tan fácilmente a pesar de que Harry y él están separados por varios metros, es una prueba de que el hombre debe tener un buen par de pulmones y unas cuerdas vocales impresionantes.

Bebe otro sorbo de su lata y se levanta guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Con la cerveza en la mano entra a la casa por la puerta del jardín, que hace un curioso sonido parecido a un chirrido. _Los goznes deben estar oxidados_ ¸ piensa. Sube al segundo piso lentamente y entra a su habitación, que tiene una excelente vista de la calle. La enorme ventana está abierta de par en par, y la cortina está corrida. Se pregunta cuándo hizo eso.

Hay un enorme camión de mudanzas estacionado en la casa de al lado, donde antes vivía la Sra. Figg y sus ejércitos de gatos. El camión tiene las puertas metálicas de par en par, y de él, hombres uniformados de azul acarrean diversos muebles y decoraciones. Harry admira en silencio el bonito sofá de cuero negro. Le gustaría tener uno así.

Repentinamente un automóvil se estaciona por delante del camión y Harry silba, contemplando el increíble coche que luce impecable. Los neumáticos parecen nuevos y la carrocería brilla de lo limpia que está. Es un modelo nuevo y a simple vista se sabe que es carísimo. De seguro al dueño debe haberle costado un buen montón de libras. Su mismo auto, que ni siquiera fue comprado nuevo, le costó dos años de hamburguesas del McDonalds y latas de atún compradas en la tienda de la esquina del barrio como cena.

Madame Rosmerta vende las mejores latas de atún de todo el país, pero dos años eran dos años y diarreas eran diarreas.

La persona que baja del auto, cerrando fuerte la puerta del lado del conductor, le hace escupir inevitablemente un chorro de cerveza y provoca un repentino apretón en sus pantalones. El dueño del coche tiene pinta de gerente empresarial, pero de esos que te encontrarías en un vídeo porno de buenísima calidad en Brazzers. El hombre es todo un adonis en un traje de dos piezas que se le ajusta en todos los lugares apropiados y Harry piensa que con gusto sería el secretario cachondo de aquel vídeo.

La lata se queda sin alcohol y Harry frunce el ceño. Madame Rosmerta vende buen atún, pero su licor es mierda con todas sus letras. Lo único bueno que tiene es que las promociones de los viernes por la noche le permiten no gastar de más y preocuparse de cosas más importantes, como cuidar su nevera.

Al que no le preocupaba su nevera era al viejo Aberforth Dumbledore, el mesero del Cabeza de Puerco. Ese hombre tiene la creencia de que su alcohol era el mejor en Europa porque sus precios estaban por las nubes, y según Mundungus, el vagabundo del barrio, seguirían subiendo. Sinceramente, Harry a veces quiere reventarle uno de sus mugrientos vasos en la cabeza a Dumbledore.

El gerente caliente se ha quitado las gafas de sol mientras Harry divaga sobre los altos precios del licor de Dumbledore, y ha dirigido sus ojos a los trabajadores, observando con irritación mal disimulada. No dice nada y se limita a mirar críticamente el trato que le dan a sus cacharros.

Harry opina que no debería de quejarse siquiera. Cuando él se mudó, el grupo de idiotas que le habían ayudado con todo el traslado le habían roto el aparador de la cocina y ni le habían devuelto el dinero de la compra como compensación. Los muebles del gerente caliente están siendo tratados como trastos de la realeza en comparación.

Mira su lata, ahora vacía, y la lanza al aire. Si la tira al cubo de la basura en la cocina, su madre notará que ha estado bebiendo y le regañará como siempre hace cuando encuentra alcohol en casa.

Su mala suerte le juega chueco y hace que la lata impacte contra el parabrisas del coche del gerente caliente, con tanta fuerza que rompe el vidrio con un sonoro "¡Crash!" y rebota en el asiento del copiloto. Harry boquea, y algo en su cabeza le obliga a darse la vuelta para entrar a casa y esconderse por los próximos, quizá, cinco años.

Y mientras Harry hace una retirada cobarde con dirección a las profundidades de su hogar, los gritos de indignación del gerente caliente revientan los tímpanos de los trabajadores de mudanzas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hoy estoy extrañamente productiva, así que aquí tienen. Disfruten y sean felices porque yo estoy feliz, y pues qué se le va a hacer. Amo a todo el mundo. Amor para todos YEIIIIII_

* * *

 **Segundo encuentro.**

* * *

 **03 de septiembre.**

* * *

Harry está en la cocina, preparándose un sándwich con tanta mantequilla que de seguro le va a joder al colesterol, cuando el timbre suena con esa tonadita tan horrible que tiene. Ese timbre se lo regaló Hermione, y haciendo honor a su amistad, Harry no lo ha reemplazado en los tres años que lleva viviendo en esa casa. Quizá ya es momento de cambiarlo, reflexiona.

El timbre sigue sonando insistentemente, y Harry suspira, abandonando su sándwich en la mesita y prometiendo volver. Se arrastra por el pasillo y llega al vestíbulo, y el trayecto le toma cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos en los que el timbre no para de sonar.

Cuando Harry abre la puerta, el atractivo rostro del gerente caliente está del otro lado de la puerta y oh Dios mío. Cierra la puerta en su cara e intenta controlar sus nervios, respirando profundamente y tratando de no entrar en pánico ahora que el vecino ha comenzado a darle manotazos a la madera que los separa.

—¿Va a abrir o tendré que derribar la puerta? —dice, acompañando su pregunta con otro golpe. Harry traga saliva y pretende no mearse en los pantalones de las ansias cuando abre, porque la voz del gerente caliente es una oda a la sensualidad y es probable que pueda darle un orgasmo con sólo escuchar. El rostro del hombre le recibe, las negras cejas fruncidas y los firmes brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Harry desea en ese momento que lo lleve a la cama y lo abrace fuerte. Muy fuerte. Y le hable al oído toda la noche.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si algún día va a pagarme el reemplazo de mi parabrisas —recrimina mientras estrecha los ojos (¿son rojos o él los ve así?), y Harry se siente morir. Había olvidado totalmente el incidente de la lata.

—¿Por qué dice que he sido yo quien ha roto su parabrisas? —pregunta inútilmente, y el gerente caliente le mira condescendiente, resoplando.

—Por favor, le vi desaparecer del balcón justo cuando mi vidrio se rompió por una lata de cerveza idéntica a la que tiene en la mano —el hombre apunta con un dedo delgado la mano derecha de Harry, y él fuerza una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo apareció esa lata en su mano?

Quizá su madre tiene razón y de verdad es un alcohólico.

—Eso no-

—¡No crea que soy estúpido! —reclama el hombre, tomándole el cuello de la camiseta. Parece calmarse de repente, y le suelta. Muy tarde. Harry ya está excitado— El parabrisas ha costado 370 libras. Las quiero hoy o mañana a más tardar.

Harry deja caer su mandíbula y su excitación se va a la mierda, porque será imposible pagarle cuando apenas aguanta al mes.

—¿De dónde demonios voy a sacar 370 libras para mañana? —balbucea vergonzosamente. El gerente caliente le da una mirada desinteresada, girándose para irse.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—El parabrisas es suyo, yo no debería pagarlo.

Eso hace que el gerente caliente se dé la vuelta, observándolo incrédulo. Harry intenta mantener la compostura al notar la mirada del hombre recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Vuelve, vuelve ligera erección.

—Fue usted el que rompió mi vidrio.

—Pero el vidrio es suyo.

—La lata también era suya.

—No, es de Madame Rosmerta.

El gerente caliente ahora levanta las cejas y tuerce la boca. Harry habla de nuevo. Tiene el presentimiento de que si habla sin cesar, el vecino olvidará el tema del parabrisas.

—La dependienta de la esquina.

—No me importa. Usted pagará mi vidrio o lo obligaré con la policía.

Harry bebe al tiempo que intenta pensar en alguna solución que no involucre un costo para su precario presupuesto. El hombre comienza a golpetear el suelo con su zapato insistentemente. Harry baja su lata.

—¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto con un sándwich y una cerveza? —ofrece.

El hombre parece indignarse, enrojeciendo levemente. Harry opina que el color se le ve bien. Definitivamente el alcohol le está afectando al organismo. Le está volviendo más gay de lo normal.

—Un sándwich y una cerveza barata no van a devolverme mis 370 libras.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No, pero tengo una botella de whisky y mantequilla de maní. Y los compré hace poco, así que aún están buenos.

—...bueno, supongo que no estaría mal.

Harry sonríe. Ha funcionado.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —se presenta extendiendo su mano, esperando que el hombre la tome. En cambio, el gerente caliente pasa de largo y entra a su casa como si viviera allí de toda la vida.

—Tom Riddle. Ahora, ¿dónde está ese whisky?

Harry le dirige a la cocina, más contento que borracho con botella de vino del 65.


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenos días muchachos de la vida y del amor, cómo están, cómo les va la vida. Bueno, me habría gustado actualizar ayer pero por razones fuera de mi jurisdicción me fue imposible._

 _(cuando digo esto normalmente es porque me eché a flojear todo el día, así que no me crean sjfjabe)_

 _ **Pongo esto en negrita porque quiero hacerles una petición muy muy importante. Están abiertas las votaciones de los Amortentia Awards en Facebook, y mi fic "Expectativa versus Realidad" fue nominado en la categoría de comedia. Si pudieran hacerme el favor de ir y votar por mí en esa categoría, se los agradecería muchísimo e incluso les doy capítulo nuevo. Y es en serio. (Y de paso votan por , LexSnape y MoonErebos en todas las otras categorías, please) Sólo tienen que buscar "Amortentia Awards" en el buscador y de inmediato encontrarán la página.**_

* * *

 **Tercer encuentro.**

* * *

 **05 de septiembre.**

* * *

Hermione está en casa.

Y eso sólo significa una cosa.

Limpieza.

El plan de acción en esos casos se supone es cerrar la puerta principal de la casa con cerrojo y correr las cortinas, además de buscar los audífonos para escuchar la música más ruidosa que hay en su lista de reproducción, y fingir que no escucha el sonido del timbre y los gritos indignados de Hermione ordenándole que abra ya o lo matará.

El plan se ve frustrado cuando Hermione abre con su copia de la llave, aquella que Harry le había dado hace unos meses para que no se repitiera el caso del coma etílico por sobredosis de alcohol, donde le había encontrado desmayado en el baño y rodeado de su propio vómito.

La chica entra como una bala, hace un montón de preguntas irritantes sobre su persona -relacionadas mayormente con cuántas botellas se ha bebido esa semana, a lo que Harry niega haber bebido para no preocuparla-, y posteriormente comienza con su revisión de la casa. En pocas palabras, examina cuán mugrienta se han vuelto durante esos días las habitaciones en desuso.

Y como todas las semanas, arrastra a Harry a la ducha para que tome un baño decente, porque está segura que Harry se ha limpiado por aquí y por allá todos esos días, y luego lo obliga a ayudarle a ordenar lo que está a su alcance.

—Un dueño limpio significa una casa limpia —dice, levantando la nariz en actitud superior, y le tiende el plumero a su amigo.

Pasarse toda la mañana aseando es la cosa más tediosa que Harry puede hacer además de trabajar, pero Hermione es inflexible en su misión personal. Pero lo más tedioso del asunto es limpiar aquel maldito cuarto que tiene toda la basura acumulada en esos años de residir allí.

—Hermione, ¿cómo vamos a sacar todas estas cajas de aquí? —pregunta Harry, sus manos sosteniendo una enorme caja de cartón llena de ropa vieja que no había vuelto a usar jamás. Hermione le mira antes de volver a dirigir su vista al montón de cables en una esquina del cuarto, y se apoya sobre una pequeña estufa para recoger toda esa basura.

—Habrá que sacarlas una a una —responde, subiéndose las mangas del suéter que lleva encima. La habitación no es muy calurosa, pero el esfuerzo físico le hace sudar rápidamente.

—O podríamos tirarlas por la venta... ¡Hermione, no mires eso! —ordena a las prisas, pero ya es muy tarde.

Hermione mira el consolador, tirado inocentemente a un par de centímetros de sus pies. Es de color crema, como si fuera piel de verdad, y a lo largo hay venas pintadas de un tono más oscuro para darle más realismo. Supone que es de aproximadamente unos diecisiete o dieciocho centímetros de largo y unos cuatro de grosor, con testículos incluidos. No quiere ni imaginar por qué había un consolador en casa de su mejor amigo.

Es decir, sabe que es gay, pero esas sorpresitas no son muy gratas a la vista.

—Eh... esto... ¿lo usas? —pregunta ella, y al entender que su pregunta puede ser malinterpretada, carraspea, sus mejillas coloreándose de un intenso rojo que llega a sus orejas— Digo, para saber si vamos a desecharlo.

Harry se acerca, toma el juguete y lo lanza sin vacilar a la bolsa plástica que está destinada al cubo de basura en su jardín.

—Tú no... no viste eso.

—Esto nunca pasó. Sí.

Y siguen limpiando.

Para su buena suerte, no hay más cosas vergonzosas en el cuarto vertedero, excepto un par de revistas para adultos mayores que Hermione misma se encarga de meter dentro de la bolsa, la cara tan sonrojada que puede pasar por tomate.

Cuando el calor dentro de la habitación ya es insoportable, y hay una docena de cajas con cachivaches y ropa mohosa que seguramente consiguió de alguna venta de garaje, Harry y Hermione comienzan a acarrearlas desde el segundo piso hasta la puerta. Los trayectos cuestan lo suyo, más por la escalera que no tiene un barandal. El proyecto de colocación de barandal que había planeado había sido pospuesto por razones de fuerza mayor, y por eso Harry debe fijarse constantemente en dónde pisa para no terminar desnucado.

Cuando están levantando a duras penas una caja para ponerla en el enorme cubo plástico en su jardín delantero, una voz hace que Harry casi le eche encima las cosas a Hermione.

—¿Día de aseo?

Tom Riddle está apoyado en la cerca de madera pintada de blanco, y Harry no puede evitar recorrerle con la mirada. El hombre es tan masculino y atractivo que Harry desearía encerrarlo dentro de casa para no dejarle salir jamás. O ser un ninfománo lujurioso sin sentido del pudor para saltarle encima de una vez y no andar tonteando.

Aquella camisa blanca y la corbata desanudada provoca que una bestia escondida en su estómago quiera tomarle de la misma tela y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

—Sí, ya era hora de una buena limpieza —responde, y disimula que no siente la mirada penetrante de Hermione quemando en su nuca, como si le dijera "¿Qué dices? ¡Te obligo todas las semanas a limpiar!". El hombre hace un sonidito que suena como "hmm".

—Bonito pantalón, Harry —se mofa Riddle, mirando hacia sus piernas, y Harry agacha la cabeza.

Oh.

Esos pantaloncillos viejos no son lo que uno llamaría ropa infartante y de última moda.

Es más, está seguro que fueron de su padre alguna vez. Es algo que James Potter usaría. El rojo y el dorado son sus colores favoritos, pero no se le ven muy bien cuando los combina en prendas. Además sus rodillas son huesudas y nudosas, y demasiado pálidas para concordar con el resto de su cuerpo, que es moreno.

Hermione carraspea. De verdad esa costumbre que tiene de hacer eso en los momentos más inoportunos es irritante.

—Hermione Granger, un placer —se presenta, torciendo el gesto. Riddle la mira, levanta la ceja (Santo Dios, esas cejas deberían estar prohibidas) y abre la boca.

—Tom Riddle —corresponde al saludo escuetamente, y vuelve a observar a Harry—. ¿Su novia?

Oh.

Oh oh.

Algo ha pasado.

No le está tuteando. El interior de Harry grita y le ordena que aclare las cosas porque sino va a cagar todo sin siquiera haber empezado, y entra en pánico. Tom sigue mirándole, interrogante.

Y Hermione abre la boca.

—Sí, soy su novia.

No.

Y Harry escupe saliva, una carcajada y el alma al mismo tiempo. Y probablemente un pulmón también, junto a su hígado irritado por tanta mierda que bebe.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Estás bien?! —grita Hermione, dejando caer la caja al suelo estrepitosamente, y la ropa vieja se desparrama sobre el césped mal cortado. Harry no puede respirar correctamente porque está demasiado ocupado riéndose, y sus risas suenan como cacareos de gallina con agujas en la garganta.

—S-sí... —y echa a reír de nuevo, hasta que cae en cuenta que está arrodillado en el pasto y es más que posible que se vea como un loco.

—Aparte de borracho, demente —habla Riddle, con gesto aburrido, y Harry detiene su risa frenética en medio de jadeos. Se levanta con un gran esfuerzo y se sostiene de la cerca.

—Hermione no es mi novia. Está casada. Y es muy sobreprotectora.

Hermione enrojece comenzando por la punta de la nariz hasta las orejas, porque el tiro le ha salido por la culata y encima ha quedado de mentirosa frente al vecino de su mejor amigo, que la mira extrañado, y ella levanta la mano, dejando ver su anillo de compromiso.

—La única relación que mantengo actualmente-

—Es con las cervezas de Madam Rosmerta, lo sé —se apresura a hablar Riddle por él, estirando la sonrisa hasta que su rostro parece más el de un cazador en busca de una presa que el de una persona normal.

Y demonios, si el hombre quisiera jugar al lobo y al conejo Harry con gusto se pone el rabito en el trasero. Es más, hasta se consigue una zanahoria para pónersela como taparrabos.

La fantasía donde se ve vestido de conejito playboy con un lobo mordiéndolo por todos lados, se acaba cuando el alarido furioso de una Granger reclamando sobre que le ha mentido cuando ha dicho que había dejado el vicio le entra por un oído.

(Y como dice el dicho, le sale por el otro.)

—Nos vemos luego, Harry —se despide, guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a casa, hasta que se detiene para mirarle sobre el hombro—. Ah, y por cierto, aún me debes 370 libras. No tengo mala memoria.

Y cierra la puerta.

Y Harry puede jurar por la memoria de sus abuelos, que en paz descansen, que cuando caminaba estaba meneando el culo.

Meneando el culo para él.

El descubrimiento le saca una sonrisa de la cara que ni la certeza de que debe aún 370 libras, y tampoco la boca abierta de Hermione preparándose para un nuevo interrogatorio, le borrarán de la cara.

—¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de suceder? —balbucea, subiendo la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos.

—Si te refieres a que tu vecino te guiñó el ojo y luego se fue caminando como si fuera una mujer —habla Hermione—, me parece que sí.

Harry grita y lanza el puño al aire, porque no todo está perdido. Y en realidad, tiene más oportunidades que nunca en su mísera y perra vida.

Sabía que levantarse temprano hoy y hacer algo decente por su vida traería buenos resultados.


End file.
